


Alphas in love

by sabie_the_artist



Series: Little Supercorp AUs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming In Pants, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Making Love, G!P Kara Danvers, G!P Lena Luthor, Gentle Kara Danvers, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Knotting, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Lena's first orgasm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Shy Lena Luthor, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kisses, Sweet, Sweet Kisses, Teen Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Teen Romance, alpha lovers, virgin Lena Luthor, virgin alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Kara Danvers is the most known alpha in Midvale High, every girl is around her, she gets everything she wants until she notices a tiny brunette girl. That girl is Lena Luthor, who is as pure as the fresh snow that just fell down from the fluffy clouds. Kara immediately falls in love with Lena, and she gets shocked when she finds out that the brunette is an alpha too.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Little Supercorp AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741189
Comments: 44
Kudos: 422





	1. Becoming friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction where I imagined Kara and Lena both as Alphas and still be in a relationship, so yeah I know that it may be a little weird, but I was so into this topic where Kara is the "dom" alpha who takes care of the "sub, shy, pure (virgin)" alpha who is Lena. So yeah i hope you'll like it :)

Kara was heading to her first class with some girls on her side when she accidently glanced at a tiny brunette girl who seemed very lost and just tried to find her locker but it didn't go well, so Kara thought she could help her. She walked over to the brunette and smiled at her friendly. 

"Hi, I'm Kara. Can I help you? "-Kara used her most charming smile and of course it worked because a very shape of red blush appeared on the brunette's cheeks. The girl nodded silently and sighed in relief when Kara opened her locker with the code that she gave her. "And what's your name? "-Kara looked into her sharp green eyes when the girl put her things into her locker. 

"Lena. "-she said quietly, Kara almost couldn't hear it. The girl smelled like an alpha. Kara could bet that this tiny brunette girl was an alpha. The blonde gulped and nodded. 

"Beautiful name... so you're new here? Do you want me to show you around? "-Kara offered with a charming smile again and Lena couldn't resist it. 

"Yeah I'd like that. Thank you. "-Lena blushed again. Kara saw that the girl had braces, that must be why she talks so quietly and barely opens her mouth while she talks. 

"Cool.. so where's your first class? "-Kara asked and Lena shook her head. 

"I don't know, that's why I need you to show me around? I guess.."-Lena responded and her humor made Kara laugh purely. 

"Okaay Sherlock, let's find your class. "-Kara put her arm around Lena's shoulder and winked at her that made the brunette blush again. 

~after school~

Lena was heading out of school when she heard someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw Kara running towards to her and waving at her with a huge smile on her face. She is so nice to her. 

"Hi new girl." -Kara breathed heavily when she finally reached Lena. The brunette looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hi blondie."-Lena whispered and smirked at Kara who blushed at the nickname. 

"I didn't see you that much today. I wondered how many classes we would share." -Kara said as she put her arm around Lena's shoulder again. Kara had no idea where they were going, she just followed Lena.

"We shared P.E and Art class though. "-Lena's voice was so quiet, like when you listen to the ocean, and if you listen carefully and focus on it, you'll hear how loud it is actually. 

"You know I like your cute braces and I don't mind them so you can talk normally if you want to."-Kara commented and turned a laugh into a fake cough when she saw Lena rolling her eyes and blushing hard.

"Why are you following me by the way? "-Lena questioned the blonde who was still half hugging her with one arm. Seems like Kara loves doing that because she did the same earlier today. 

"I don't know. Just making sure that you won't get eaten by a beast from the woods. "-Kara joked and smiled happily when Lena laughed at her humor. They were going into the woods instead of walking on the main street. "My house is nearby, do you wanna come over?"-Kara offered and looked at the brunette hopefully. She wanted to get to know Lena more. She was really interested in that tiny alpha girl. 

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna text my dad that i'm gonna be late."-Lena said and quickly send a message to her dad, where she explained that she has made a friend at school and now she is going over to hers. Of course her dad didn't respond immediately, probably he won't even check it until the evening when he finally goes home from work. 

"I have a sister. Her name is Alex. "-Kara said and her strong voice startled Lena out of her own thoughts. 

"It must be fun to have a sister, I only have a half brother."-Lena blurted out on a normal voice.

"Wow look who's got her tongue back! Seems like that cat didn't steal it anyways." -Kara smiled excitedly at the tiny brunette who blushed at her words. 

"Shut up."-Lena murmured. Kara laughed at her quick comment and pulled Lena closer. 

"I like your voice though. You don't have to be so shy. You have cute braces, I'm sure your teeth looks like a goddess's by now because once I saw it when you smiled and your teeth just looks delicious I swear I could kiss you."-Kara talked so fast, Lena barely understood it, although the end was clear as the fresh snow. 

"Do it then."-Lena breathed out in a whisper, and caused that Kara let her shoulder go and just froze in the middle of the riding-cut.

"You kidding right?"-Kara fake laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. Lena nodded with a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Hmm.. tease."-Kara shook her head and reached Lena again. They quickly got to the Danvers house. Kara has a very big room. Her sister, Alex is now studying in Seattle, because she wants to be a doctor. Lena was quite shocked when Kara told her that her foster parents are scientist. Lena wants to be a scientist too. She's got so excited when Kara introduced her to her mother, Eliza. 

Kara was never interested in science that much, but it made her smile how excites Lena has gotten when she had a few minutes with Eliza, talking about some hocus-pocus that Kara didn't understand. 

"Oookay can we go now?"-Kara asked Lena who was still so cheered up, but then she just nodded as Eliza said that she has to go anyways. They went upstairs to Kara's room and then Kara closed the door in case her mom comes home earlier than she expects. Kara thought it would be cool if they play some game like truth or dare and others like that.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?"-Kara asked while she hopped on her bed and tapped on it so Lena could sit in front of her.

"Sure. You start."-Lena said and smirked at the blonde. Kara grimaced and thought hard of some spicy questions but then she changed her mind.

"Truth or dare?"-Lena answered 'truth'. -"When was your first time?"-Kara went straight into the sensitive topic. Lena sighed deeply and bit her lip.

"I'm a virgin."-she whispered shamefully. She looked down at her lap and pouted. Kara's mouth transformed into an 'O' when she heard the answer.

"I-..well that was unexpected. "-she whispered. Lena finally looked up and asked 'truth or dare'. -Dare. -Kara was bold. Or at least that's what she wanted to seem like. 

"I dare you to go to Instagram and make a story about us, saying that i'm your new girlfriend. "-Kara was shocked again. 

"If we play this game again with my friends, I need you in my team because that was genius and evil at the same time."-Kara murmured as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot a picture of Lena and her, she posted it in her insta story and said that 'Hey, look who has a new gf!!' 

"Cute. "-Lena commented when she saw the little heart that Kara added around them on the picture. 

"For how long do you want the people think that we are couple?"-Kara asked like it's nothing important and puckered up her lips when Lena just shrugged as a response. "Cool." -the blonde sighed. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare now."-the brunette said and narrowed her eyes when Kara gave hee a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss me. "-Kara said calmly but she started to panic when she saw Lena frowning at her. The brunette nodded and tried to lean closer to her, but Kara stopped her. "Wait you don't have to do it actually. I was just curious.. "-suddenly she felt warm lips on hers. Lena put her hands on Kara's jaws and kissed her so softly. Kara felt on her skin how Lena breathed warm air out from her tiny nose as the brunette gently kissed her. Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed this beautiful and precious moment.

After they lungs started to scream for more oxygen, then finally pulled away a few inches and Lena touched her own lips with disbelief in her eyes.

"I never thought kissing was this beautiful."-she said and Kara almost cried out when she realized that it was her first kiss. 

"I-.. wait.. I'm the first person you ever kissed?"-Kara straightened up a bit and her eyes widened when Lena nodded. "Gosh.. uhm.. was it good? I.. do you want to do it again?"-Lena just blushed hard and slightly nodded. Kara saw that Lena was resting her hands in her lap but then Kara realized what Lena was actually doing. She was trying to push her erection down. "You okay?"-Kara stared at Lena's hands.

"Uhm.. I don't know.. I've never felt this feeling before down there. It feels funny."-Lena looked down to her lap and put her hands away from it. Kara saw a little bulge there. 'Aw fuck she is so pure.' Kara thought. Kara started to feel her own erection growing as she looked at Lena's. "I mean I know what an erection is, but i've never experienced it before. "-Lena admitted quietly. Her shaft was definitely growing into a bigger erection but it still wasn't big as Kara's.

"Do you.. do you want to.. i don't know.. maybe masturbate together? Have you ever masturbated before?"-Kara offered as she gently started to rub her own erection through her pants. Lena was looking at Kara's bulge directly and then she glanced up into her blue eyes with her own lustful ones. 

"I've never touched it before."-she admitted again. "Can you.. can you do it for me? Please?"-she asked so shyly, she made Kara nod with a kind smile on her lips. 

"As my'lady commands."-Kara whispered into Lena's mouth.


	2. Soft touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena experiences the beauties of having an erection and Kara's more than welcome to show her how to pleasure herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone! :')
> 
> omg it's been so long since i started this fanfiction and it already has more than 9 thousand hits wOW!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH
> 
> i'm here with the new chapter, hope you'll like it :'))))

_Previously from "Alphas in love" :_

_"Uhm.. I don't know.. I've never felt this feeling before down there. It feels funny."-Lena looked down to her lap and put her hands away from it. Kara saw a little bulge there. 'Aw fuck she is so pure.' Kara thought. Kara started to feel her own erection growing as she looked at Lena's. "I mean I know what an erection is, but i've never experienced it before. "-Lena admitted quietly. Her shaft was definitely growing into a bigger erection but it still wasn't big as Kara's._

_"Do you.. do you want to.. i don't know.. maybe masturbate together? Have you ever masturbated before?"-Kara offered as she gently started to rub her own erection through her pants. Lena was looking at Kara's bulge directly and then she glanced up into her blue eyes with her own lustful ones._

_"I've never touched it before."-she admitted again. "Can you.. can you do it for me? Please?"-she asked so shyly, she made Kara nod with a kind smile on her lips._

_"As my'lady commands."-Kara whispered into Lena's mouth._

The blondie pressed down her palm on Lena's thigh, making her feel more aroused. The brunette's cock was much smaller than Kara's. Kara thought it was cute. Lena was so pure, beautiful, virgin, gorgeous. Kara might have fell in love with her even though she didn't want to admit it this soon. They barely know each, how could Lena believe that Kara has already fallen for her? 

As Kara's hand slowly reached Lena's little bulge, Lena's teeth bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Lena's tiny, around 5 inch long cock throbbed for attention. 

"How are you feeling, darling?"-Kara whispered close to Lena's ear. The brunette felt dizzy from feeling Kara's hot breath on her earlobe. A tiny moan escaped her mouth also. "Look at you, beautiful. You're pusling for me."-with that Kara gently grabs Lena's cock. Almost a shout leaves Lena's mouth. Panic runs through her veins as she realizes that this is gonna be her first time. "You're so gorgeous." -Kara whispered into her ears. Kara started kissing Lena's jawline, while her hand gently started to massage Lena's cock. Precum leaked from the head and Lena started to moan more frequently. "Are you mine?" -the question came out in an accident and Kara panicked that Lena might bottom out and leave. But Lena looked at her with lustful, blurry eyes, her lips were red like a cherry and slightly nodded. Kara's hands never stopped massaging. _It just felt so so good._

Kara moved Lena onto her lap and kissed her while her hand kept gently touching her. With her other hand, she stroked her cheeks and looked deep into her mesmerizing eyes.

"You're so beautiful Lena." -Kara almost cried. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." -she whispered it into Lena's mouth. When Lena started to grind onto Kara's hand, Kara kept the gentle touches slow and slight. She didn't want to rush Lena's first time and be rough with her. She's too pure for that, she deserves the best.

Lena came with a tiny whimper. A white string of pleasure shot pointed at Kara's lap and Lena kept grinding until she rode out her first orgasm. Lena looked down and saw Kara's hand still on her shaft, covered in her white sticky, warm pleasure. Her eyes moved and saw Kara's erection. The unsatiable feeling of this new kind of adrenaline in her veins made her hungry for more. But Kara thought, this is about her, this is about Lena today. 

"How do you feel?" -Kara asked after she reached for a tissue from her drawer. As she cleaned her hand and helped Lena clean herself, she looked up at Lena since she didn't reply. 

"I-... I want to do it again.. with you..." -she whispered and Kara giggled quietly as she thought how cute Lena is.

"Okay, but first i'm gonna retire to the bathroom and handle this." -she pointed down at her own erection and Lena looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" -she asked while she watched her own cock getting smaller. "Why don't you.. uhm.. maybe do it in front of me?" -she offered shyly and Kara smiled at her cuteness.

"Okay." -the blonde nodded. Kara put herself in a more comfortable sitting position and pushed down her jeans so she can pull her erection out. Kara peeked up and saw Lena staring at her 10 inch long, veiny erection pulsing hard for attention and rough touches. "Do you want to touch it? It won't bite I promise."-Kara teased and Lena chuckled at her joke. But Lena nodded and her hand was already reaching towards Kara's cock. Once she felt Lena's soft fingertips on her skin, she almost bottomed out by the light feeling at the head of her cock. The precum was already soaking on the top. Lena made a tiny noise, it was a whimper and moan mixed together. Lena wanted to make Kara feel good. Like really really good. "You're so gentle.."-Kara moaned quietly. She closed her eyes and leant against the bed-rest and enjoyed how Lena's hand was working so softly, beautifully, verdantly. 

"Am I.. am I doing it okay?"-Lena asked and accidently put more preassure in the bumping that made Kara moan louder. Kara bit her lip so hard and started to buckle her hips into Lena's hand. "It's so hard. So wet. And noisy."-she described the feeling of jerking her off. 

"Yeah?"-Kara asked and chuckled. She was so close, she could feel the adneraline in her veins spreading. "Fuckkk.."-she groaned. Lena was too soft. Kara needed roughness."I.. wait.."-the blonde gulped as Lena stopped pleasuring her. Lena looked rejected. Her tiny nose was cutely moving as she breathed. "I just.. I need it to be a bit more rough.."-she whispered and Lena looked at her questioningly. 

"Uhm.. do you uhm.. do you want to fuck me?"-Lena asked and Kara blushed when she heard _'fuck'_ from Lena's mouth. 

"No."-Kara shook her head. Lena raised an eyesbrow at her. 

"No?"-she asked back to make it sure she didn't hear it wrong. 

"No. I don't want to fuck you. You deserve better than that."-Kara said and pulled her pant back on. "What if we go outside a bit? I feel like I need fresh air. This room is full of lust and smells like sex."-she muttered and Lena chuckled quietly. The brunette followed her of course. They went outside, and Kara noticed that Lena was frowning at her phone. "Is everything okay there pumpkin?"-Kara asked. She didn't know where that pet name came from. Lena seemed like she didn't care anyways. 

"Uhm.. some girls and guys from school texted me because they saw what you posted in your story."-Lena sighed. 

"What did they say?"-she asked as they stopped walking as they got into the woods. 

"Some girls said that _'be aware of who youre dating'_ , there's a guy who said _'good luck with danvers, she's a hymen breaker' ."_ -Lena said as she put her phone into her bag. Kara just hummed. The blonde knew that there were gonna be people who'd react like that, but she didn't expect people to text Lena about that. 

"They're just jealous, because they think that we're dating."-Kara shrugged. Lena chuckled and sat down on a loggat. She didn't look at the alpha. Kara doesn't care about her. Kara must think that this is still the part of the game. But for Lena, it stopped when they first kissed. After that she couldn't help but fall for Kara. She fell so hard, that now she felt hitting the ground. Kara doesn't want to be with her. 

_Does she?_


	3. Hi, my cute alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story goes on, we're in the woods, lena thinks kara doesn't like her, but soon she'll realize that she's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii everyoneee! 
> 
> As you all might have noticed by now, I'M BAAAACK! ~ I'm so terribly sorry for that huge break though
> 
> There's gonna be a lot of smut in this chapter btw👉🏻👈🏻

_Previously on "Alphas in love" :_

_"Some girls said that 'be aware of who youre dating' , there's a guy who said 'good luck with danvers, she's a hymen breaker' ." -Lena said as she put her phone into her bag. Kara just hummed. The blonde knew that there were gonna be people who'd react like that, but she didn't expect people to text Lena._

_"There're just jealous, because they think that we're dating."-Kara shrugged. Lena chuckled and sat down on a loggat. She didn't look at the alpha. Kara doesn't care about her. Kara must think that this is still the part of the game. But for Lena, it stopped when they first kissed. After that she couldn't help but fall for Kara. She fell so hard, that now felt hitting the ground. Kara doesn't want to be with her._

_Does she?_

A they were walking in the woods, Lena couldn't help but think about what Kara said. Does Kara think that what they just did a few minutes ago in Kara's room, meant a lot to Lena? Does Kara aware of what just happened? What are they to each other? 

"So we are not dating?"-quiet words left Lena's mouth. So quiet, that Kara didn't even hear it. 

"Huh?"-the blonde asked, and looked down at Lena, who was walking loyally by her side. 

"Nothing."-Lena murmured. Kara saw that Lena wasn't acting like herself, and it made her anxious. Was Lena having second thoughts about what they did? Did Lena not like her? Kara got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that Lena stopped walking, and just stood there in the middle of the path. 

"Lena..I have to tell you some.. hey why did you stop walking?"-Kara turned back and faced the tiny brunette alpha. Lena was looking at her with tears in her eyes. _What happened?_

"Do you even like me? Why are we doing this if you don't want to date me at all?"-Lena snapped at the blonde loudly, and it surprised the other alpha. Lena was crying and raging. 

"What?"-Kara whispered as she walked closer to the shorter alpha. Lena closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. 

"Do you like me Kara?"-she finally looked into the blonde's eyes, her owns were full of tears, her lips curled, her eyebrows knit together and she was close to crying out loudly as the amount of responsibility of her own virginity just pressured on her shoulder. What if Kara doesn't even like her and she just gave her own pureness to her. _FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT MUCH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??_

"Of course I like you Lena."-the blonde said. Her blue eyes were suddenly filled with tears and her quicky wiped off the traitor tears running down on her cheek. The emotions on Lena's face changed in one second.

"You do?"-Lena asked in disbelief. She shook her head and stepped closer to Kara. 

"Of course I do dummy. You think I'd take half of your virginity away if I wouldn't like you?"-Kara chuckled as Lena adorably looked at her. "You're so beautiful. I'd get the moon here down to earth, so you could shine up the universe with your beautifulness."-Kara whispered with full of emotions. Lena chuckled and smiled at the blonde as she grabbed her jaw and softly stroked the blonde's skin. 

"Such a poet of you."-Lena commented quietly. A serious thought though was still making doubts in Lena's mind. "Can we even be together Kara? We are alphas."-Lena gently wiped off another tear of Kara's cheek. 

"Alphas in love, yeah."-Kara whispered again. "Aren't we doing this a bit too fast? Are you okay with being with me?"-Kara let out her fears. Lena looked at her with such love, that Kara immediately knew the answer. 

"I want to be with you silly. You're my Alpha."-Lena said as she pulled herself into Kara's embrace and cuddled herself against Kara's chest. Kara put her strong arms around Lena's tiny body, and tried to keep her save, warm, protected. 

"You're my Alpha. My sweet pumpkin."-Kara murmured into Lena's hair. The brunette smiled at herself and nuzzled Kara's neck. They are so in love, they just can't admit it yet. They both felt like it'd be too soon yet. But would it be though? 

_***Next day at school*** _

First period was boring, at least from Kara's point of veiw it was, since she hasn't seen Lena yet. A few kids were looking at her during the class, Kara caught some of them staring at her. She didn't understand why those girls were looking at her like that, honestly she couldn't care less. 

After Kara's first class was over, she headed to History class, finally she shared that one with Lena, so she was excited to see her tiny Alpha. She smiled at herself as she thought of how they said goodbyes yesterday, Lena was so clingy, she wouldn't let Kara go. After they shared hundred kisses finally Lena sighed and let her protective Alpha go. 

As Kara was walking on the hall, a few girls walked over to her and one of them put their arm around Kara's neck. 

"Hey Kara, how are you cutie?"-a tall girl asked. Kara literally has never seen this girl before. 

"I have no clue who you are, sorry."-kara laughed, when the girl's smirk fell off of her face. Kara kept walking and then she saw Lena waving at her with a cute smile. _Aww look at my baby._

"Hi-" -Lena couldn't finish the sentence since her lips got attacked by Kara's hungry mouth. "God-" -Lena whispered into the passionate kiss. Kara grabbed Lena's hips and pulled her closer. "Are we making out in the middle of the school hall?"-Lena whispered almost seriously into the kiss and Kara raised an eyebrow at her with a grin. 

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?"-Kara winked at her and then laughed when Lena only answered with an eye roll. "By the way, hi my cute alpha."-Kara whispered into Lena's cheek. A reward was a blush from Lena. 

"You guys are disgusting."-a girl said as she walked past by them. Kara turned to face the girl with a growl, but Lena stopped her. 

"She's not worth the effort babe." -Lena whispered, obviously hurt by the unknown girl's words. Kara won't let this go. "There are always going to be people who's just so short-sighted, homophobic and what the good word uhm-"-Lena looked right into the girl's eyes."Oh yeah, total fucking dumbshit." -Lena smiled and fully destroyed the girl's reputation with her words. Kara's mouth shaped an O real quickly. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathrooms. "I wanna make out."-Lena whispered passionately into Kara's mouth.

"Fuck, you're so hot."-the blonde whined into Lena's lips. "But.. we're gonna miss History class."-Kara tried but Lena already pulled her into a cabin and locked the door quickly. 

"I don't care."-Lena whispered into the blonde's mouth. Her hands found Kara's pants and started pulling it down. Kara's eyes went wide when Lena grabbed her erection and started lifting her hands up and down. Kara moaned into the kiss as she was taken care of by her tiny Alpha. Lena's mouth moved to her neck, jaw, giving her bites and marks everywhere. Some broke the skin and blood started leaking out as Kara hissed with pleasure. 

"Lena-" Kara said breathlessly as Lena’s thumb brushed over the tip of her cock and Kara let her head fall back against the cabin. "Ahh, you're doing this so good.. god, fuck.."-breath catching in the back of her throat. Lena stroked her steadily. "When did you learn this?"-Kara moaned quietly. She looked down at Lena's flushed face, her eyes searching the green ones. 

"I stayed up last night and,"-she started and her brows knit together. "I just wanted to impress you."-she admits, with a cute blush. Her hands were still, stroking Kara gently. Almost too gently-

"Ah fuck, i'm coming."-Kara bite down her lips, blood leaking out of it slowly. Kara grinded into Lena's hands, until she came with a broken, sharp, high pitched moan. Lena kissed her quickly, and kept pleasuring her until Kara rode out her orgasm. As Kara was cleaning herself, her eyes catched Lena, pushing her hands down at her crotch. "Baby"-Kara whispered as she pulled her pants back on. "Do you.. uhmm.. do you want me to help you?"-Kara asked shyly. Lena looked up at her, she nodded and let Kara flip her skirt up, and pull her panties down. "Oh baby, look at you."-Kara praised her with a gentle massage and Lena had to cover her mouth with a hand, to not make any sounds. She couldn't control her voice yet. 

"Wait, I-" -Lena said just when Kara put her long fingers around Lena's 6 inch long cock. "Please, I want your mouth."-Lena whispered into Kara's mouth. The blonde gulped and nodded. 

"Are you sure baby? First time in my mouth and it has to happen here in the school restroom?"-Kara laughed as she kneed down in front of Lena, eyeing the precum leaking from the head of Lena's cock. 

"Stop talking and take me in your mouth."-Lena ordered, suddenly Kara felt her cheeks flushed and nodded. 

Lena moaned lightly as she hit the back of Kara's throat, feeling the soft moan around her shaft before she heard it. 

"That... feels so good~" -the tiny alpha cried softly. Lena huffed, wiping the sweat of her brow and putting her hand in Kara's hair, gripping lightly as she pulled out halfway, feeling the curious tongue lap at the precum that had gathered once more before she pulled out almost completely, smudging it at her lips and smiling down at her flushed cheeks. "I'm close.." -she whispered and Kara hummed around her cock as understatement. Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Kara's tongue explored every bit of her cock. Kara let out a hum again, nose pressed against Lena's naval as Lena's length twitched in her throat. Lena wasn't as big as Kara, and still Kara almost couldn't take her. Lena high pitched and held Kara's head close. "Oh yeah, don't stop please~" -she cried again. The view of Kara's flushed face, cum all over her pretty lips, just pushed Lena towards the edge and came all down Kara's throat. Hot cum leaked from Kara's lips, although she tried to swallow all of it. 

"Sweet." -Kara commented as she cleaned her lips. Lena felt exhausted and wanted to cuddle her big Alpha. "Was it good?" -Kara asked sheepishly and got up from the floor. Lena glanced up into her eyes and frowned.

"I love you." -the ravenette whispered. Kara suddenly pulled her into an embrace and nuzzled into her raven black hair.

"I love you too baby." -Kara hummed into the raven hair. "You did good, baby. You deserved it." -Kara whispered what Lena wanted to hear. "Oh, we still have time to make it to history class." -the blonde said as she checked her phone. Lena frowned at nodded. "What is it pumpkin?" -Kara asked as they were on the hall already, walking up to the class.

"I wanna cuddle you." -Lena admitted cutely nuzzling into Kara's shoulder. 

"Aww baby, you can sit next to me and cuddle me during class. And then we go home after school and cuddle all day, how 'bout that?" -Kara suggested and Lena nodded happily. Then Kara smooched Lena's cheek and they entered the class. 

"Oh look at the lovebirds! Where were you guys? Fucking in a public restroom?" -that girl again. 

"Is she never learns from her losts?" -Lena whispered into Kara's ear that made the blonde chuckle.

"What are you jealous? Because your pathetic omega cunt doesn't get to be fucked? Your problem not mine, so please keep it to yourself." -Kara barked at the bully who finally shut her mouth.

"Thank you Miss Danvers, you know i could have handled that myself if you'd have let me." -Miss Grant, the history teacher spoke. 

"I won't let anyone bully me and my girlfriend, i'm sorry Miss Grant, but she was being a dick." -Kara rolled her eyes and then sat down with Lena on her side.

"You know that girl anyway?" -Lena whispered to Kara who just shrugged. Oh, this behavior again. Shrugging, avoiding questions. "Well fine, you don't have to answer me." -Lena shrugged too and moved away from Kara. During class Lena tried to concentrate of course, but Kara was just texting someone?? Lena saw she was literally yelling with someone in texts. Kara was so upset but she tried to hide it. "Who are you texting?" -Lena dared to ask. 

"That's none of your business." -Kara's cold voice made Lena's heart shatter.

"M'sorry for asking." -Lena's voice was small. After the class ended, Lena got her bag and walked out of the class like Kara wasn't trying to keep the steps up with her.

"Lena wait up!" -Kara called after the ravenette but Lena just ignored her. Unfortunately Kara was faster than she thought. Kara reached her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Lena." -Kara said with a smile. Lena didn't look at her. 

"We don't share the next class and i don't want to be late." -Lena said and her voice was cold. So cold, Kara has never heard that before. 

"Uhm, okay.. do you want me to walk you to your class? What's your next lesson?" -Kara asked with a cute smile. Lena couldn't resist that.

"Fine. It's gonna be Art." -Lena murmured.

"But we share Art class you dummy." -Kara laughed and put an arm around Lena's shoulder. 

"I know." -was all Lena said. She was quiet, more then usual actually and of course Kara noticed it. Before they got to the classroom, Kara stopped her.

"Hey uhm.. I wanted to say sorry for me being a total jerk to you. I didn't mean to snap at you before, I was just upset with Leslie-" -Kara said but Lena cut her off.

"Leslie?" -the ravenette gave her a confused look.

"Yeah the girl who bullied us." -Kara sighed. "I... well i used to date her." -Kara murmured. Lena was shocked. 

"You.. wow. Now i get it. She's fucking jealous." -Lena laughed and oh god it was hot. Kara thought it was so hot. That derogatory laugh made Kara's shaft throb in a millisec.

"I didn't.. we didn't do anything though. So basically she's only jealous because she missed the opportunity to fuck me you know." -Kara explained and Lena nodded.

"And she texted you? Or why were you so upset?" -Lena asked gently touching Kara's jaw and kissing it.

"No I texted her, i told her to fuck off. But then she just started talking shit about you and your family and I couldn't let her go with that. Here let me show you." -Kara pulled out her phone and showed Lena the texts between she and Leslie. 

"Wow, that is insane. She doesn't know shit about me and my family though."-Lena commented and Kara laughed knowingly. 

"I know pumpkin, I know. Let's go now, before we miss the lesson."-Kara said and grabbed Lena's tiny hand, laced their fingers together and smiled at her heartwarmingly. 

_***later that day*** _

They were hanging out in Kara's room, watching a horror movie on Kara's laptop, cuddling each other on the bed. Lena thought that how quickly they became friends, and then lovers with Kara. Almost insanely quickly. Were they moving too fast? During the movie, Lena just got lost in her own thoughts and didn't even notice when the movie ended and Kara was ranting about how bad was the closure of the film.

"Babe are you listening to me?"-kara called her but Lena was just staring at the blanket they were wrapped into. "Lena.."-the blonde said softly kissing Lena's shoulder, who finally sighed and glanced up into Kara's blue eyes with a gentle smile on her lips. 

"Hm?"-Lena hummed as she leaned closer to Kara, touching their noses together. Kara smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. 

"Nothing, you just zoned out."-kara whispered onto Lena's lips. Lena hummed again and deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue into Kara's mouth. Kara moaned as she felt Lena's hand wander on her body. Her hand quickly found Kara's shaft standing proud in her pants. Lena moaned as Kara's hand did the same under her skirt. Their eyes were open, lustful and hungry for more. Lena's little cock was pulsing intensely, remembering how well Kara took care of her with her talented mouth earlier today. Kara was more gentle this time, her Alpha wanted to feel loved. Lena felt the blonde's fingers wrap around her erection, starting to pleasure it slowly. As Kara's thumb accidently touched the tip of Lena's cock, the tiny Alpha grinded her hip into her Alpha's hand. Lena whined and let Kara move on the top of her. Kara moved between her legs, still jacking her off with one hand. Precum made her cock wet, easy for Kara to move her hand fast. 

"God.." -Lena whined and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, pulling her closer, kissing her passionately. "Kara.." -the tiny one cried as she was getting close to her orgasm. 

"I know baby. Let it go. Cum for me." -Kara's low, gentle voice whispered into Lena's ear, pushing her to the edge. Lena came with a sharp cry, grinding into Kara, pulling the blonde's hair so hard it made her hiss. "That's it baby, such a good girl." -Kara whispered onto her lips. 

After Lena catched her breath, they snuggled inti each other. Lena felt Kara's erection poking her thigh. 

"Babe?" -Lena started. Her voice cracked a little since her throat was dry. Kara glanced up at Lena as the ravenette started playing with the blonde curls. "I think i'm ready for something we haven't done yet, if you're ready too." -Lena said and her voice was sincere. Kara bit her lip, she wasn't ready yet. She didn't want to rush things with Lena. The tiny alpha saw that Kara was hesitating. "If you're not ready, that's totally fine. I'm just saying that i am ready so.. uhm.." -Lena stuttered.

"It's not that i'm not ready Lena. I just don't want to rush it with you. We'll have plenty of time to do whatever we want to, i promise." -Kara smiled at the tine one promisingly. Lena believed her. They kissed each other loving and then fell asleep on Kara's bed. 

Maybe that 'not rushing it with Lena' isn't gonna happen like Kara thought, since her rut was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked my fanfic, so if you did let me know in the comments or on instagram! 
> 
> my insta username: @sabie_thee_artist (follow me there please if you have any specific questions, my dm's are open for everyone)


End file.
